


Captain Games

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CAPTAIN SQUAD, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi keeps hearing from Kuroo about some activities that he's been invited to. He spends the night with five captains and finds himself stuck in an addictive loop. Things turn intense when all eight captains become part of this party. <br/>Captains x Captains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Games

Daichi did not know why he hung out with Kuroo on Fridays, but he did. Most of the time was Kuroo making awful jokes and them watching TV. They were often competetive with each other. 

 

"Look, I told you she'd win the paint ball bouncers." Kuroo pointed out with a smirk. Daichi refused to admit defeat to the cat-like boy. "Hey, Sawamura. . . would you ever be interested in joining Bokuto, me and some other guys for some fun on Saturday night?" He asked. Daichi looked over at him. He could hear the slight undertone to Kuroo's voice and tried to ignore the implications of it. 

 

"Who's all there?" Daichi asked, hearing this offer for the third time. He did not know who actually joined for those events. 

 

"Mostly us captains from high school. It's always loads of fun. Food, drinks. . . entertainment." Kuroo smirked. "Oikawa brings good music, too." He added. Daichi gulped, actually interested in the possibility of having fun with these guys. Even if he knew what it would entail. 

 

"Tomorrow?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Maybe. I'm not sure if I'll be free." Daichi rubbed the back of his head. 

 

"Alright." Kuroo was a little bit disappointed. "Bokuto's here, so I'm gonna head out." He got up from his seat and went to the door. Bokuto was there, grinning as always. 

 

"What's up, guys? Did I miss anything?" He greeted. 

 

"Not at all." Kuroo said, leaving to get his jacket out in the lobby. Bokuto poked himself in, making eye contact with Daichi. 

 

"You coming tomorrow?" Bokuto asked. 

 

"I'm not so-"

 

"Kuroo's been talking about you for a week. He'd be very hard- interested, in seeing you." Bokuto said quickly, smiling before leaving. "Just a thought!"

 

Daichi was left by himself in his college dorm, watching the obstacle show. His throat felt dry, thinking of Kuroo wanting him. It was common knowledge that Kuroo was interested, but this was going the distance. He ran his hands together before deciding what he was going to do the next night. 

 

~

 

Daichi felt stupid, wondering what he would wear over to Kuroo's apartment. He settled with a t-shirt and pants, knowing they weren't going to be covering his body for long. He took a breath and knocked on Kuroo's door. He waited a minute or two before someone opened the door. Bokuto was standing there with a huge smirk on his face. . . and no shirt. 

 

"Nice to see ya, Sawamura. I was wondering if you'd show up or not. Most of us are already here. Futakuchi is late, as always." Bokuto scoffed, letting Daichi in. Kuroo and Oikawa sat on the couch, listening to one of Kuroo's stories about Daishou. Terushima was sitting in a chair in a sleeveless shirt, running a hand through his hair. 

 

"Hey, Daichi. It's cool seeing you here for once. Kuroo won't shut up about you." Terushima smirked. Kuroo stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

"You don't shut up, ever." Kuroo said. Terushima and Kuroo both stuck their tongues out at each other. 

 

"You two need to stop arguing." Bokuto said, sitting on the couch. Daichi came in, taking a seat in a chair by Terushima's. 

 

"I'm getting bored waiting for everyone to get here." Oikawa complained, like a child. 

 

"You were late last time." Kuroo reminded him, putting his hand on Oikawa's thigh. Oikawa looked over at him, pouting a bit. 

 

"Well, you were the last one to finish last time." Oikawa stated, not even paying attention to Kuroo's hand inching up his thigh. Daichi watched the two, Kuroo now sitting in a chair beside the couch, where Bokuto had stretched out. Bokuto moved his hand over, palming Oikawa's crotch. Oikawa bit his lip at Bokuto's confidence. 

 

"Hey, Kuroo, let's switch spots." Bokuto said, moving around with Kuroo. The raven haired boy sat on the couch now and Bokuto sat in a chair. Bokuto still palmed Oikawa before he could see an obvious bulge making its way through his pants. 

 

"You're always the easiest to turn on." Bokuto chuckled, looking in Oikawa's eyes. 

 

"Really? You're the one that's hard just from playing with me." Oikawa's eyes drifted down to Bokuto's erection. Before Bokuto could make a come back, the door opened to Futakuchi. Daichi's eyes were trained on Oikawa and Bokuto, seeing how they were playing with each other. 

 

"Wow, you guys are always so impatient to start." Futakuchi commented. 

 

"You can't complain. You were late this time." Terushima pointed out. 

 

"I guess. Wow, those two are really getting it on." Futakuchi pointed at Oikawa and Bokuto. Daichi was still distracted by the two touching each other. Kuroo noticed Daichi's sudden interest and couldn't help but smirk when he saw the look in his eyes and the bump in his pants. 

 

"Like what you see?" Kuroo whispered in Daichi's ear, making him shiver. Oikawa started going down and undoing Bokuto's pants, putting his mouth over the bulge. Bokuto tilted his head back from the moist feeling. 

 

"I wonder how much I could fit in your ass." Kuroo whispered, making Daichi blush. Kuroo's hand was moving across his chest, falling on top of his erection. Daichi closed his eyes when he felt that, opening them to see Futakuchi and Terushima kissing and stroking each other's dicks. Daichi grunted when he felt Kuroo's fingers along his length. Kuroo felt himself getting off watching Daichi. Daichi did not stop Kuroo from touching him, but just spread his legs a bit to help. Kuroo smirked, just pulling Daichi's pants down to his knees. He stroked himself a bit, pulling down his sweat pants. 

 

"Turn around, Sawamura." Kuroo said huskily in his ear. Daichi turned himself around and felt Kuroo's hands pull his butt out. "Hey, Bokuto! Where'd the lube go?" Kuroo called out. Bokuto was a bit busy with Oikawa's head bobbing up and down. Oikawa and Terushima were the best at head because they had no gag reflex. Bokuto looked over at Kuroo, biting his lip. 

 

"It's. . . a-ah. . . by the lamp behind you." Bokuto answered, hand entwined in Oikawa's hair. Oikawa tilted his head back and took Bokuto's whole length in his mouth. Kuroo watched just a moment longer before grabbing the bottle of lube. There was a pile of condoms on the bookshelf and he grabbed one, pulling it over his erection and making sure to apply lube. Kuroo did not know how much experience Daichi had with this. He poked Daichi's innocent ass with his cock as he pushed himself a bit. Daichi bit his lip, moaning quietly as Kuroo entered him. Kuroo liked how easy Daichi was being to handle. He started bucking his hips, wrapping an arm around Daichi's waist to get a hold of his cock. 

 

Terushima ran his thumb over Futakuchi's tip, squeezing a little. Futakuchi groaned, pumping Terushima still. "H-Hey." Terushima smirked. "Wanna see who comes first?" He said, starting to pump harder. Futakuchi grunted, squeezing Terushima's base. 

 

"Challenge accepted." He smirked. 

 

Kurro leaned back, snapping his hips back and forth, stroking Daichi's cock carefully. Daichi groaned, panting against the arm of the couch. He looked back, seeing Oikawa finishing Bokuto off with a quick suck. Kuroo's hand was wrapped around his cock and Daichi had to work hard not to moan too loud. 

 

"You don't have to be quiet for them, Sawamura." Kuroo said. "They'd love to hear your noises." He pulled himself back a bit before hitting a few deep thrusts. Daichi gasped a bit, moaning at Kuroo's new tact. Kuroo smirked, feeling accomplished. He grunted, feeling Daichi around his dick. He thrusted twice more before feeling the sticky cum all over his hand. He hit once more for his orgasm. Kuroo groaned and pulled out of Daichi, sitting back on the couch. Daichi rested against the couch, catching his breath. They turned their attention over to Futakuchi and Terushima now. The two were going hard, trying to make the other cum. Terushima smirked and leaned over, sucking the tip of Futakuchi's head. That was all it took for Futakuchi to burst. Terushima chuckled, licking up the mess. He bit his lip and tried holding on a bit longer as Futakuchi kept his pace. Terushima choked as he came. 

 

"You cheated." Futakuchi grumbled. 

 

"But I still won." Terushima smirked. Everyone had finished their first round. 

 

"Since it's Daichi's first time here, maybe we should try something special." Kuroo suggested, seeing how hot and bothered Daichi had gotten. They seemed to agree, all having the same idea. 

 

Terushima and Oikawa moved over, spreading Daichi's legs. Daichi looked down at the two men, a blush on his face. Terushima flicked his pierced tongue over Daichi's head. Daichi had to bite back a moan from the all new sensation. Oikawa ran his tongue up and down his shaft, dipping down to lick his balls. Daichi had to lean back more, closing his eyes. Bokuto moved over, pulling on a condom. He got behind Terushima, testing his entrance with a finger. He was fast, starting to fuck him from behind. Futakuchi was behind Oikawa, moving slower and more sensual. 

 

"Bokuto, slow down." Futakuchi put a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto groaned, trying to slow down his thrusts. Futakuchi leaned over and started to slowly stroke Oikawa's dick. Oikawa moaned as he licked Daichi, making Daichi bite his lip. Kuroo moved to stand over Daichi, stroking his cock back to his erect status. Daichi looked at the specimen in front of him, opening his mouth to suck on the head. Kuroo held on to the back of the couch, feeling Daichi's mouth around his head. Terushima started to take in Daichi's whole cock, while Oikawa was sucking on his base. Bokuto groaned loudly, starting to move his hips roughly again. Terushima moaned around Daichi's cock, making Daichi vocal. Kuroo groaned from the vibrations, biting his lip. He watched Daichi take in his dick, feeling even more turned on. Futakuchi thrusted a bit faster, slapping Oikawa's ass. 

 

"You can suck better than that." Futakuchi smirked, rolling his hips into Oikawa's. Oikawa moaned louder, taking Daichi's balls in his mouth. Daichi was in an unimaginable amount of pleasure, groaning as he took more of Kuroo in. He inclined his head, wanting to deep throat him. Kuroo gasped quietly, feeling his entire shaft slide in. The humid cave and the noises behind him was all the stimulation he could take, trying his best not to face fuck Daichi. 

 

Futakuchi was starting to match Bokuto's hard pace, smacking Oikawa's ass and teasing his cock as he went. Oikawa moaned, feeling light fingers ghost on his dick and the filled feeling behind. Terushima had to grip the carpet from the jerky movements Bokuto was thrusting at. He sucked harder, feeling Daichi swell inside of his mouth. He gasped a little when he felt himself spill onto the floor. Bokuto was still roughly thrusting before he hit his climax with a loud groan. Futakuchi mumbled to himself, groaning when he felt himself close. He gripped Oikawa now. 

 

"You better not cum before me." Futakuchi cursed, jerking Oikawa with his last couple of thrusts. Oikawa moaned loudly when he came on the carpet. Terushima kept working on Daichi, feeling him throb. Daichi was moaning, Kuroo's cock down his throat. He choked a bit, feeling himself spill down Terushima's throat. Terishima pulled his head back, a thick string of saliva hanging between the tip of Daichi's cock and his mouth. 

 

Kuroo grunted, still not at his climax yet. Daichi sucked and his hands went up and grip Kuroo's hips. Kuroo bit his lip before he groaned, having to ride out his climax. He pulled his hips back, sitting down on the couch beside Daichi. Terushima and Oikawa were leaning against the couch and Futakuchi and Bokuto were laying on the floor. 

 

"How'd you enjoy. . . Play night?" Kuroo asked, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Daichi was still catching his breath, chest rising and falling deeply. 

 

"This was. . . worth my time." Daichi nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and I'm sure I'm doing more, but it might take me long to write each one.


End file.
